


For you I'd do it

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e14 Sous Les Paves, Episode: s02e15 No Heroics, F/F, One Shot, POV Carmilla, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw "Sous Les Paves" and "No heroics". Or just what I really hope was Carmilla's thoughts..</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I'd do it

I can't.  
I can't throw myself to the wolves, not again.  
I can't sacrifice myself, not for them.  
For you; I’d do it.  
But this time, it’s not for you, it’s for them.  
It doesn’t matter if I doesn’t do it, you will still survive.   
You will still live to see another day, and if I say no, so will I.  
If I say no, I’ll get the chance to stay with you, I will get a chance to try again; to convince you to run away or to just stay with me.  
You’ve got to realize that it’s a big difference between sacrificing myself for you and for someone else.  
Cause for you I’d do it.  
For you I'd walk thru fire.  
For you I'd be the hero. I’d be your hero but never theirs.  
For you I'd kill them all. Every single one of them, or die trying.   
I'd bath in their blood, I’d paint the sky dark, I’d do it all for you.  
I'd summon the devil himself just for a chance to see you one last time.  
For you I'd run away, abandoned them all. Left this life and started over again. I’d do it in a second if only I got to stay with you.   
For you I'd climb the highest mountain.  
For you I'd swim the deepest sea.  
For you I'd fly to the moon and back again.  
For you I’d fill a river with blood.  
For you I’d doom them all.  
For you I’d end the whole world.  
For you I'd do the unthinkable, the impossible.  
I'd do it all for you, but never this.   
Never this, for this isn't for you, it's for them .   
For them I wouldn't even spare a second glance.   
For them I won’t even lift a finger.  
So please, please ask something else of me, anything else, for this..this I will never do.


End file.
